Searing Flames and Wolf's Eyes
by QueenTigris
Summary: Two years after a tragedy Artemis, Butler, Holly, Root, Mulch, and Foaly are separated from eachother. The Earth has been turned into a desolate wasteland by the creatures that attacked it. Are old evil enemies still around along with the Fowl Crew? Will


A/N: Okay, I have, like, major writer's block on all my other stories. But this one I just had to write down. I can't tell you much, but this story is about the reuniting of the Fowl Crew (Artemis, Butler, Holly, Root, and Foaly) after a tragedy. They have not seen each other for two years and they all think the others are dead. Some are still searching for survivors, some just give up and try to live the best they can in a world where technology no longer exists and food is rare. What could have happened to the Fowl Crew and the world to leave them so devastated? What is going to happen next? Who knows, you will have to read to find out because you never know what my crazy little mind could come up with!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl and co. they belong to Eoin Colfer, I'm only borrowing them and I promise I'll give them back when I'm done so please don't sue me.  
  
Searing Flames and Wolf's Eyes  
  
Chapter 1: Artemis  
  
It has been two years by now ever since It happened. For the entirety of those two years I have seen no one. No one alive that is. I gave up searching for other survivors ever since I came across the corpses of my parents. The parents I had worked so hard to bring back to me so I could live a generally normal life with normal parents. But all my plans and hard work want up in flames. Literally. Ever since the Its came my life has been miserable and arduous.  
  
If it wasn't for Leo, my only friend left, I probably wouldn't have survived this long. Leo is a wolf, an unusually large wolf, taller than my dearest friend Butler if I remember his height correctly. Leo protected me while the Its were attacking and he brings food to me. I don't know why this mythical being helps me but I do my best to return the gratitude. Not only does Leo keep me alive physically, but also mentally. He is there for me to talk to all the time and he is there to comfort me when I wake from another nightmare of the past that are so common these days. I can't imagine how I could possibly keep my sanity all these years without Leo or anyone else. But still, I feel my mind slowly slipping away, into an inconceivable abyss, the dark abyss of insanity. I don't know how much longer I will last without seeing someone from my past, someone alive, someone who I called a friend. Someone like Butler, or Holly, or Mulch, or even Commander Root or Foaly. Anyone, anyone at all. I need to know that I'm not the only one left, human, fairy, dwarf, centaur, it doesn't matter to me which one, I just need someone. Someone that can give me the reassurance that I'm safe, sure Leo can provide that, but I need that deep down knowing that I still belong. I need to know that I still belong in this wasteland of ruins and half-scorched forests. I need to see another intelligent being other than Leo, I need to know that I'm not alone.  
  
Here I sit in the cozy nest Leo built for me deep in an Irish forest. I am waiting for Leo to come back with our dinner, because I cannot go to him. I cannot walk anymore. Ever since I was attacked by one of the Its two years ago my right leg has been completely immobile. So I wait here all day for Leo and sleep here with Leo all night, that is almost all I have done for two years. Soon Leo will be back with food, and then I can eat then snuggle up against Leo's soft fur and go to sleep.  
  
Leo returns, his silvery fur glimmering in the fading sunlight, and his yellow eyes glowing softly, looking at me with a sad sympathy and great love. I smile rabbit and deer with a few apples tonight. I don't know how he does it with food so scarce but I'm glad he does.  
  
We eat together, savoring the delicious meat, and the light darkens around us. Soon it is time to sleep. I rest my head against Leo's fluffy chest and close my eyes. His voice booms above me, "Sleep, young one, and enter the world of dreams in peace, for I will protect you."  
  
I drift off into a deep slumber, the only place where I can still be with my long gone friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know, it was short, but more should be coming soon! Next chapter moves to Butler and Holly's POV and the next one is Mulch, Foaly, and Root. The one after that is where the plot will begin, that one I think will be in Leo's point of view. Hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to review! 


End file.
